Bury the Lede
"Bury the Lede" is the fifth episode of season 2, and the 28th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 1, 2012. Synopsis Reese must protect an investigative journalist through surreptitious means to avoid becoming part of her story. Origin of the Title In journalism the "lede" paragraph is the most important first paragraph giving the who, what, when, and why in the most concise and captivating form. Main Plot Points *Journalist, Maxine Angelis, whose name is previously seen in various episodes , , , appears in person showing her methods of gathering information include blackmail. *Nicholas Donnelly's hunt for the man in the suit continues. *HR has more than 75 of the dirty cops on its payroll arrested, but Simmons and the head of HR evade capture and exposure. *Zoe Morgan returns to aid Reese in his efforts to internet date the POI. *Patrick Simmons learns about Fusco's alliance with Reese. *Mob boss, Vittorio Zambrano's son Christopher is implicated by Maxine which leads to his death. *Fusco is forced to cover up his own involvement with HR, as well as, protect Simmons relationship with HR. *Alonzo Quinn, the head of HR, backed both politicians to win either way. Quinn never took money from HR to hide his identity. Episode Notes *"Lede" is an alternative spelling of lead, the introductory portion of a news story. To "bury the lede" is newspaper jargon for beginning a story without mentioning the critical attention-getting facts. Production Notes *"Bury The Lede" was originally titled "Hot Off The Press." *The $100,000 sports car Reese used for his date with Maxine is a 2012 Porsche Turbo S "SINISTER". The car was custom built for Jim Caviezel. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *The disposable cell phone number that Donnelly shows Maxine during her interrogation is (917)-555-0182, but when Maxine calls the cell phone from her office, she dials (917)-555-0166. *When Maxine calls the blocked number back, the recording states "You have reached a voice mailbox that has not been setup yet." You can not leave messages for a mailbox that has not been setup. *Much of the article on Elias is repeating itself from earlier in the article. Music *"Building Steam with a Grain of Salt" by DJ Shadow - End of episode. Trivia *Fusco refers to John by his first name, and not by nickname as in many other episodes. *John's sniper rifle is for right-handed shooters, although he is left-handed. *A quick sequence of surveillance videos around 35:40 includes several interesting marks made by the Machine. **A red cube around top floors of a building labelled "NSA DSF 203 F12", short for "National Security Agency Defense Services Facility 203.F12". This mark recurs eight episodes later, in . **A red "restricted air space" circle around the Freedom Tower. **Saturn and Earth's Moon are marked with astronomical symbols. The moon includes a dotted line marking its orbital path. This is possibly the first time we see The Machine mark non-terrestrial objects during the series. Quotes *"Politicians come and go but you and I are here forever." (Quinn to Maxine) *"You've been flirting all day." "Finch. What did I just say to her?" (Reese when Maxine smiles at her cellphone) *. . . ok, well, there's a rumor about this guy; the police just call him 'the man in the suit'. No one's seen his face; no one knows his name. I'm not even sure he exists, but he's like something out of a comic book. When people are in trouble, he comes out of nowhere. He always seems to be there just in time. And, whoever he is, he saves a lot of lives. And he shoots a lot of knee caps." (Maxine to Reese) *"No bodies, no bullets. So this is what a normal date with you is like." (Reese) *"No, you were right, man in the suit is just urban legend. And with the week I just had, if there really was a man like that, I think I'd have met him by now." (Maxine) *"Mr. Reese, this may not be over. I don't think we got the right guy. The head of HR is brilliant, not the type to hire a pair of washed-up feds to gun down a reporter. And Walker, I'm not convinced he has the cunning or the connections to mastermind something this complicated." (Finch) *"Wait... you're trying to get me a date with her Angelis" (Reese to Finch) *"It was a pleasure meeting you, but it's a shame we never met." (Zoe to Maxine) es:Bury the Lede Videos Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - Follow Her|Follow Her Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - We're Too Late|We're Too Late Person of Interest - Person Of Interest - You Got Played|You Got Played es:Bury the Lede it:Prima pagina 205 205 Category:Season 2 Episodes